


Just Out Camping

by Klanceing



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Keith and Lance fuck, Lingerie, M/M, PWP, Slight fluff, Smut, enjoy, in the end tho, its a small part of the text, keith wears lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klanceing/pseuds/Klanceing
Summary: Keith and Lance are forced to an uninhabited planet to work together and get by. By the end of the night things get intimate between the two.





	Just Out Camping

Lance huffed as he heaved his duffle bag onto the ground below him and glanced up at the dark sky above him, the dim light of their lantern illuminated the curves of his jaw and the small tent they were forced to share. Why did he have to be stuck with Keith of all people? Don’t get him wrong, he didn’t hate Keith, but the previous night.. He.. Kind of had a wet dream that starred -surprise surprise- Keith Kogane; and Lance couldn’t get it out of his head. 

“It’s nice out,” Keith’s sudden, soft voice sent shivers down Lance’s spine, or perhaps it was the soft breeze that touched his skin. Lance looked down, his eyes switching from Keith’s calm face to the sky above them.

“Yeah, the star’s are beautiful from here,” Lance whispered, a fond memory of Earth running through his head. Lance turned his face back to where Keith sat and watched him through the tips of eyelashes. Keith rested his chin in the palm of his hand and stared absent mindedly into the small light they had. A moment of silence passed by before Lance could see Keith’s cheeks turn red. Bright red. He stayed quiet until Keith ran his hands down his cheeks before slapping them.

“What the heck, why’d you do that?” Lance raised an eyebrow and Keith’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“N-Nothing, it’s nothing.” Keith let out a long heavy breath before slowly raising his eyes to Lance’s.  _ Shit that was kinda hot,  _ Lance almost groaned at his own thoughts and decided to ignore them. 

“Come on, just tell me. This is our  _ bonding _ time,” Lance pulled his hands to his lap and continued to look at Keith for an answer, who proceeded to roll his eyes.

“Oh, so  _ now _ you want to bond,” Keith huffed, and crosses his arms.

“Alright, well, I guess if you don't want to take this opportunity...” Lance trailed off and guided his eyes to sky.

“Okay, okay! Fine. If you really want to know,” Keith began, tightening his fists. “I’ll tell you. But I can’t guarantee you’ll like it.”

Lance chuckled before opening his arms in a ‘give me your best shot’ kind of motion. Keith took this small time frame to his advantage and quickly made his way to straddle Lance’s lap, leaving him speechless and blushing. Keith raised his hands to Lance’s chest and touched it softly with his palms, running his fingers around the broad space before lightly grabbing his shoulders. He ran his hands to the back of Lance’s neck to his smooth cheeks, before slowly burying his face into the crook of Lance’s neck. He stayed there for a second before slightly raising his head, his hot breath hitting Lance’s ear.

“W-Woah, Keith, what-”

“I was thinking about  _ you _ ,” Keith paused and softly kissed Lance’s neck with his chapped lips. “And how I want you to  _ fuck _ me,” Keith whispered in a voice so seductive, Lance breathed out heavily, and felt his heart rate increase.  

Keith smirked and bucked his hips forward, his back arching and Lance felt his arms automatically reach to Keith’s ass, only his fingertips slipping underneath the cloth of his pants. Keith felt his face heat up but ignored it as he slid his hand down Lance’s chest until he hit the tip of Lance’s jeans, tugging at the edge of it lightly. Lance remained quiet, but his heart beat quickly as he registered the whole situation. Without giving a warning, Keith pushed Lance onto his back with the tips of his fingers, and hovered over the blushing Cuban. 

“H-Hey-!” Lance whimpered before Keith’s mouth cut of his sentence with a rough kiss. Lance didn’t refuse it, he parted his lips, letting the man above him slip his tongue in and touch his own. 

Lance felt hot, the heat he felt coming from just kissing was intense, but with Keith’s words playing over in his head, Lance wanted to feel more. He gripped Keith’s waist and flipped him onto his back, his tongue still working against Keith’s. 

Keith hummed and let one hand make it’s way between Lance’s hair, tangling his fingers through them. Lance pushed his hands up Keith’s shirt, the cloth riding up with it. His warm hands rubbed over Keith’s nipples and over his stomach and chest. Keith disconnected his lips from Lance’s and let out rapid breaths, Lance’s warm breath hitting his own swollen lips. They stayed like that for a moment, before Keith lifted his hips to hit Lance’s tight bulge. 

Lance let out a deep breath, his forehead hitting Keith’s, “Are you sure about this, Keith? I mean, I want it, but I want to respect what you wa-”

“It’s okay, Lance. I trust you, so...” Keith’s voice trailed off as his face flushed. 

“I guess I can’t say no to that. What kind of man would that make me,” Lance murmured before placing a small kiss on Keith’s lips, who responded immediately with the same action. Lance lifted away again and pulled off Keith’s shirt, attacking the soft, pink nipples on either side of his chest. His mouth surrounded the area and he immediately started sucking it, his tongue lapping over the wet skin. Keith covered his face with his arm as his mouth released heavy breaths, but just enough so he could still watch as Lance’s blue eyes shut, his dark lips touching his sensitive skin. He felt his eyes lid as Lance’s mouth went further down his torso, warm, wet, soft touches moving against him, leaving trails of light bruises to decorate his pale skin. He peered down at the darker man and felt his dick twitch as he watched Lance unbuckle his belt and pull his black jeans down, revealing Keith’s underwear and-  _ oh god _ .

Whenever Lance found himself staring at Keith’s ass, he always wondered where his underwear line was. He would watch as his dark pants tightened around his curvy thighs and shapely ass whenever he bent down, but no matter when Lance looked he never saw a single line indicating he wore boxers or briefs. Now Lance knew it was neither. Instead, Keith wore deep red, lacy underwear- otherwise known as lingerie.

Keith let out an embarrassed yelp, quickly covering his face with his hands, “Fuck, I forgot I was wearing these. I shouldn’t have worn them, oh, God. Lance, I’m-”

Keith stopped talked when he felt Lance’s long fingers tug at the thin strings that hugged Keith’s hips. 

“That’s hot,” Lance whispered, his breath just barely audible over the gust of wind that blew past them.

“What?” Keith paused, his face turning an even darker shade of red. He watched as Lance’s eyes traveled up his chest to his face.

“That’s fuckin’ hot, Keith. Never expected you to be  _ that _ kinky, but I can totally get with this,” Lance ran his fingers across Keith’s hips, following the strings until it reached his bulge, that shown prominently past the thin red cloth. Keith shivered at the delicate touch of his fingertips and gasped softly as Lance palmed down on his dick. He rubbed it back and forth, occasionally slipping his fingers down to lightly brush the tip of Keith’s stiff cock. 

“Lance..” Keith breathed out, his hips riding forward into Lance’s hand.

Looking down at Keith’s body, Lance became overwhelmed with an intense feeling of lust as he took in every curve and every angle of Keith, and a tingling sensation overtook his mind. 

Soon, all of their clothes laid across the dirt while they sat on top of it. Lance took Keith’s dick into the palms of his hand, stroking it back and forth, licking it, sucking it, keeping a tight grip on Keith’s thighs as they shook beneath him.

Then Keith was on top of him, bobbing his head up and down Lance’s cock while his ass and dick hovered over his face. 

Keith felt Lance’s hot tongue slide around his thighs, his ass, and then soon enough he felt it prod at his hole. 

“Wha- Lance! Don’t- ahh..” Keith gasped softly as he felt Lance’s slick tongue make its way into him. When Lance pulled his face away Keith felt something else immediately replace his tongue, something he knew to recognize as a finger. He shivered as Lance’s skin connected to his own, and continued to sloppily suck on Lance’s dick. The mix of Lance’s fingers moving around inside him- spreading him wide, his warm breath touching his skin, and the cold air hitting his wet cock became too much for Keith. He bucked his hips, and pulled away from Lance quickly, who watched as his fingers dripped down with clear fluids. 

“Did that hurt?” Lance asked softly, just barely reaching out to Keith who sat only a foot away.

Keith shook his head, “No! It felt really good, I was just surprised.” He covered his face. “I just- I think I’m ready for- for more.” 

Lance nodded while an immense red blush tinted his light brown skin.

“Should we get in the tent?” Lance paused and leaned over to Keith’s ear, whispering softly. “Or should I fuck you right here?”

Keith moaned lightly at the idea and smirked up at Lance, “I don't want to sleep in your mess.”

Lance chuckled and put on a mischievous smile as he leaned even more towards Keith, leaving their faces only centimeters apart. “Trust me, you’ll be an even bigger mess.”

In any other circumstances, that may have seem like an insult. But with Lance’s hand now stroking his cock, Keith couldn't seem to think of it as anything but sexy. 

“I guess we’ll be doing it right here,” Keith murmured as he caught Lance’s lips with his own. 

The playful tone was gone and became replaced with a heated feeling that resonated between them. Keith moved so his lips grazed against Lance’s dick as he sat in a childlike pose. 

“Hope you don’t mind,” Keith peered up at Lance as he licked the side of his erect cock and watched as Lance tilted his head and parted his lips, bringing a hand into Keith’s hair. 

The next thing Lance knew, Keith’s mouth surrounded his long length and his lips touched the base of his cock. Lance let out a groan that rumbled deep in his throat. 

Keith continued to hollow his mouth and suck deep on Lance’s dick before crawling over to Lance’s lap. He threw one leg over Lance and gazed into his eyes for a few moments before reaching for Lance’s dick and positioning it to his hole. Lance’s breath hitched as he held onto Keith’s hips while they sunk down slowly onto him. Keith gasped softly as it entered him. 

It felt different from what Keith expected, but he loved it. It didn’t feel painful, but it felt tight, and there was a strong pressure that hit when the back of his thighs pressed against Lance’s. 

He sat there for a moment, his head buried lightly into the crook of Lance’s neck while his hole adjusted to the stretch of his dick. 

Lance lifted his hands to the bend of Keith’s back and softly rubbed it, not wanting to hurt Keith too much. 

It was only less than a minute later when Keith decided he was ready to move. He lifted his head off Lance’s chest and gripped his shoulders. He shifted his lower half back and forth before lifting his hips and sinking back down. He did that a few times, soft moans escaping his lips before his eyes locked onto Lance’s, who was watching his face intently. 

“Lance.. I don’t know what I’m doing,” Keith admitted, a bright blush covering his cheek.

Lance hummed softly and leaned his forehead onto Keith’s, “Then allow me.” 

With that Lance lifted Keith off him gently and turned him around, leaving his ass in the air and his face against the fabric of the clothes beneath him. Lance positioned his dick to Keith's hole and easily slid in, causing small gasps to leave Keith's mouth.

The sensation felt different from when Keith did it himself. It was something about the way Lance’s slim fingers and warm palms gripped his waist, his slick cock entering him without struggle, and the short, breathy curses that Lance mumbled under his breath. 

“You ready?” Lance asked when the base of his dick reached Keith's pale ass.

“Yes,” Keith rasped out. “Do it- fuck me.” 

Lance lightly moaned at his words and pulled away from Keith until only the tip of his cock stayed inside him. Keith whined and pushed his hips backward, trying to get more of Lance's length into him. Lance smirked and then slowly pushed back in, causing Keith to let out small curses that mixed with his soft moans. He repeated this a few times before speeding his thrusts, his skin now slapping against Keith’s, who’s moans became loud and dirty. He didn’t bother trying to keep his voice down, he only focused on the wide dick that entered him and the man who was doing it. 

Lance breathed heavily, his hands still gripping Keith’s hips tightly. The seducing moans that came flowing out of Keith’s mouth only encouraged him to pound into him harder, faster. He kept at it, pleasure numbing his mind. Keith gasped heavily with each thrust hitting him hard, the pressure felt good and the slight discomfort from before was gone now. 

“Holy shit, ahh- Lance!” Keith called out as Lance pounded even harder. Keith gripped his own dick and started sloppily stroking it with Lance’s thrusts. 

Lance continued to mutter curses under his breath until he eventually closed his eyes; forehead sweaty, and hips tired, but he couldn’t find it in himself to stop. 

“Ay, mierda,” Lance groaned as he felt himself coming closer to an orgasm. 

Keith’s moans grew louder and less contained as he stroked himself faster, until eventually his gloves became covered in his cum. Keith whimpered in pleasure as Lance’s thrusts became slow and sloppy.

“I’m gonna- cum,” Lance lidded his eyes as he peered down at his dick sliding into Keith.

“Do it in me,” Keith murmured, but just loud enough for Lance to hear.

Lance felt a rush flow through his veins from Keith's words. Lance thrusted into 

Keith a few more times before he felt a tense feeling in his lower half. That feeling soon dispersed as he watched his cum pulse out of Keith’s ass and around his cock. Lance pulled out his now soft dick and sighed in satisfaction at the same time as Keith. 

“I definitely didn't think I’d be doing this today,” Keith said, turning to face Lance who wiped his dripping cum onto the- now dirty- clothes they sat on. 

“Neither did I,” Lance replied, now feeling exposed, and covered himself the best he could with his arms. 

Keith let out a breathy chuckle and grabbed his shirt and covered his waist the best he could. 

“Maybe we should save the whole ‘cumming in me’ thing when I can actually clean myself,” Keith said and walked over the the dim light from before, and reached for his half empty water bottle. “I’ll be right back.”

Lance watched Keith as he searched for a spot behind a tree, where he proceeded to try and clean himself out of his cum. Lance blushed furiously as he thought of the previous events. 

“I can’t believe that happened,” Lance whispered to himself as he collected the clothing and stuffed it in a bag in the tent- where they would end up sharing. Lance pulled some clean clothes he packed in his small blue duffel bag, and took a sip of water. He didn’t notice Keith open the tent until he pulled his water away, causing a little to drip onto his shirt.

“What was that for?” Lance asked, reaching out for his water bottle. 

Keith hummed and took a gulp of the water, a small line of it dripping down his chin, “I was the one who got ass-fucked. And I used all  _ my _ water to clean myself of  _ your _ mess.” 

Lance opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it. Keith handed the water back to him and pulled out his own clothes and slipped them on. Lance watched as Keith closed the tent and crawled over to his own side.

“You gonna lay down?” 

Lance slightly jolted back, and nodded his head. “Yeah.”

They stayed in silence for a few minutes, both of the men slipping short glances to the other. 

“H-Hey, uh, Lance? Can I maybe.. Sleep, um, next to- next to you?” Keith’s small voice came from the other side of the tent, and Lance felt his face burn up.

“Yeah, of course,” Lance squeaked, and watched as Keith pulled his blanket with him and roll over to Lance, who stayed still. 

Lance, who was already red, turned a crimson color when Keith slipped an arm over Lance’s stomach. Lance took a deep breath and turned on his side and slid his arm underneath Keith’s head, his other arm resting over Keith’s hips, whose breath hitched slightly. They stayed like that for a bit, Keith’s head resting on Lance’s chest- whose heart beat was wild- and their legs only slightly tangled. 

Keith breathed in and tilted his head up and gazed at Lance, whose eyes were already on him. They both looked away, but shifted their sight back to each other.    
“Is it alright if I, you know, uh, kiss.. You?” Lance asked, lifting his hand to tuck a section of Keith’s hair away from his face.

Keith blushed bright red and nodded, looking away and back to Lance’s dark, stormy blue eyes. Lance nodded slightly too, for some reason, and slowly leaned in. His warm breath hit Keith’s and a second later, they’re lips were locked to each other. It was a different kiss from the lustful one in the beginning. They’re lips slid over each other, tongues barely mingling. Their kisses were sloppy, but it had a serene feeling to it. 

They continued to make out, their hands tangling in their hair. It was a good way to end the unpredicted turn of events, and Keith and Lance fell asleep in the end, arms draped over each other, and leg’s no longer hesitantly touching.

**Author's Note:**

> yo sorry i suck at writing smut, but i have no motivation, like, i started writing this three months ago. also, finals are killing me to, so im just. dying. anyway thanks for reading!


End file.
